Star Crossed Lovers
by KiritoChaosLover2
Summary: Kirito is a bit of an ass, because she's permanently on her period... but we don't know for the first few chapters (it's a really good twist, look forward to it) ; ) Meanwhile, Klein is an absolute noob at the game but he's got a BIG personality, which attracts Kirito like how the sun attracts our planet to its massive size. They adventure in Sword Art Online !Genderbent Kirito


**SAO Fanfic- (genderbent) Kirito x Klein**

"Hey, Kirito! How do I switch weapons again?"

"Klein, for the last time! You just press A!"

"But that isn't… I don't have a keyboard, what do you even mean?"

_Klein was really an idiot, wasn't he? _

"Here, let me show you…" sighed Kirito. "Dumb bitch."

"What did you just say?" asked Klein.

"Hahaha… nothing."

Kirito sighed once again. She had been sighing _way_ too much today, ever since she met this complete noob.

Klein merely gave an apologetic smile as Kirito scooted over and took control over his monitor. Kirito's boobs squished onto his arms, and his eyes widened.

_Holy shit, those are good! Kayaba, how the hell did you emulate the feelings of tits so well?!_

Klein couldn't help himself as his face reddened. An attractive girl (at least she appeared to be one in-game) was right in front of him, absolutely titillating and tempting him to do something he probably shouldn't.

"So you just move this here, there, and finally, press A. Easy, right? Now stop bothering me."

"You cunt," muttered Kirito under her breath.

"Yeap, all good Kirito!" said Klein, glad she hadn't noticed his arousal.

Except that she actually had. Without Klein noticing, Kirito was discreetly staring at the rather conspicuous bulge that was forming in Klein's pants. A real tent. It made her unconsciously lick her lips.

_Oh no, not for this idiot. Definitely not gonna involve myself too much with him._

Kirito cleared her head and proceeded to continue on with their little boar hunting expedition.

As she walked forward, Klein couldn't help but notice the swaying of her ass.

_Damn, that's a delicious looking ass._

Klein couldn't stop his erection from getting even larger. It took every ounce of self control to refrain from jumping onto Kirito right then and there (not that he'd be able to subdue her, but that was besides the point).

He decided to just ignore his extreme horniness and continue helping Kirito with hunting boars.

After about 2 hours of non-stop boar hunting, they finally completed the quest and had acquired enough hides to collect their reward.

Kirito was incredibly relieved, because this meant that she didn't have to spend another second with the idiot currently next to her.

_Boy, do I regret agreeing to help him out with the game. Absolute dumbass._

"So Klein, got the hang of this game now? It's actually pretty intuitive once you play around with it for awhile."

"Yeah, it really is. Thanks a lot Kirito! I'll make sure to pay you back for this one day! Here, accept my friend request so we can keep in contact."

Kirito inwardly groaned.

_Oh boy, how the hell do I reject him without being an ass._

"Hey Klein…. I don't like you very much. I'm glad you're having fun with the game and all that jazz, but honestly, I think you're an idiot and would prefer very much not to associate myself with you."

Klein was stunned. What exactly had he done to offend her?

"Whoa… I'm sorry if I did anything weird, but, really? I thought we were hitting it off just fine!"

Klein had really enjoyed the past few hours with Kirito, hunting boars and playing SAO. It was probably the happiest time of his entire life because he was abused as a child.

He really didn't want to mess this chance to have a fun companion up.

"Klein… you're a complete noob, and I'm a beta tester. I'm good at the game, and you're not. I have a superiority complex and can't deal with filth like you who couldn't even bring up their menu two hours ago." Kirito snapped.

Klein recoiled. That was harsh.

But all of a sudden, a light bulb went off in his head.

_There's no the way the kind Kirito would say such a thing! Surely she just has a cancer or something, is going to die soon, and wants to spare me the pain of losing a close companion! That's why she's trying to cut me off!_

The sounds of teardrops echoed around the open field.

Kirito was shocked. Why the hell was Klein crying? Was he that much of a pussy that he couldn't take rejection?

_He's like a bloody salmon! An absolute garbage dump!_

Kirito was disgusted with how much of a useless cuck he was. So, she turned around, and ran away.

Klein stood in place, looking at her sexy silhouette disappear along the horizon. An absolute treasure. He decided he would respect her wishes and stay away from her… but it wouldn't last for long.

That was it guys, chapter 1! How did you think it was? I really think I did a good job in bringing out both the characters of female Kirito as well as Klein. Be sure to favourite, comment and follow!


End file.
